tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloodskal
Bloodskal, real name Theris Hiranur, is a Dunmer warrior and avenger. He is a notorious figure, hated and feared by Tamriel's criminals and tyrants for his merciless hunt against those who do injustice against the innocent, and condemned by official authorities for the violent manner in which he exacts his vengeance, yet respected and venerated by the commonfolk for his crusade on their behalf. He wields the legendary Bloodskal Blade, which he uncovered from the depths of its tomb on Solstheim over a decade before the Dragon Crisis and has used as his instrument of justice ever since. Biography Early life Theris was born on the 1st of Evening Star, 4E 138, as the heir of the lordship over the town of Darnim Watch in Morrowind. His family was loyal to House Redoran. His upbringing was the way one would expect from minor nobility: comfortable and with plenty of education on various subjects. In 4E 161, Theris entered the military, serving as a low-ranking officer in the army of House Redoran for some years and proving himself a skilled bladesman. He left service in 4E 168, however, as his father died from an illness and he thus inherited lordship over Darnim Watch. In light of this, he returned home and eventually married, mostly for political reasons, though he and his spouse did grow to love each other over the years. The next few decades were marked by a peaceful life of governance and local politics for Theris. He had some minor influence in the happenings of House Redoran, though he mostly chose to stay out of the national politics. His peace and happiness was promptly cut short in the year 4E 187, however; violent raiders from the Sea of Ghosts had penetrated into the Inner Sea, and attacked Darnim Watch. The entire town was pillaged and most of the population died in the attack - including Theris' wife. Grief-stricken and yearning for vengeance, he set out to hunt down these raiders, one by one if necessary. Becoming Bloodskal Over the next two years, Theris crossed Tamriel in his hunt for the raiders who sacked his home and murdered his wife. He came to find that the band had split up and left the seas, which was fortunate for him; he hunted them individually, often coming across them either on their own or sometimes in groups of two or three. His hunt continued until 4E 189, by which point he had killed over three dozen of the raiders. The last five remaining members of the raider crew had caught wind of their former compatriots all being slain, and had fled to Solstheim together to hopefully overcome this lone warrior instead of being picked off one by one like the others had been. Theris tracked them down to Raven Rock Mine. Here, he delved deep into the tunnels, eventually finding an ancient Nordic ruin, Bloodskal Barrow. By the time he realised this, however, he realised that he had been tricked. The five raiders had baited him down into a place that was seemingly inescapable. Content that they'd solved their problem, they left Theris to starve in the ruin. Their plan almost succeeded, too; however, Theris discovered the barrow's treasure, the ancient artifact called the Bloodskal Blade. He took the weapon for himself and used it to free himself from the tomb, discovering the blade's astonishing powers along the way. After escaping from the tomb, Theris caught up with the raiders just before their ship left Raven Rock, and with his new sword, he slew them all. The raiders were all brought to justice; Theris' vengeance had been exacted. However, now that his hunt was over, he had nothing to return to. His home was still a ruin and his wife was still dead. But he did have a magical blade in his possession now. He decided to make use of it, and made an important life decision: he would continue his hunt, not for his own vengeance, but to fight against injustice upon the innocent commonfolk. Taking on an alias after the name of his weapon, Bloodskal, he dedicated himself to hunting down the greatest criminals and evildoers, wherever he could find them. Over the next years, Bloodskal carved his way through Tamriel, appearing wherever he was needed and cutting down those who wronged the innocent, without a shred of pity. He became highly skilled at it, too; before long, he had gained a reputation for himself as a brutal, merciless avenger. Criminal syndicates came to loath him, as his appearances frequently disrupted their operations; he clashed with notorious crime lord Varun Motriel on several occasions, though neither of them ever managed to actually defeat each other. Sooner or later, various law enforcement organisations in Tamriel, initially perfectly fine with someone cleaning up the streets, began to rear their heads as well, as the bloodshed increased to levels they could no longer turn a blind eye to. Capture by the Thalmor In early 4E 201, the Thalmor decided to finally get rid of this nuisance that had been damaging their operations constantly for over a decade. They ambushed him in a warehouse in Skaven, where they eventually managed to subdue him - though not without losing a multitude of their men before they could finally cast a paralysation spell on him. Having captured the vigilante, they shipped him off to their secret prison island, Nightloom, leaving him to rot with all the other people they had sent there. Personality and traits Theris was once an honourable man with high regard for family bonds. He exhibited a great amount of care about his home town and fiefdom, which garnered him the respect of his subjects. During his time in the army, he fought bravely and fiercely. After the raid of Darnim Watch, however, he became merciless and brutal, a man of relentless resolve against his enemies. He still exhibits a great sense of honour, though; he has dedicated himself to fight against injustice, even if that fight is carried out with great bloodshed and carnage - though he would never take up arms against someone who does not deserve his wrath. Though his actions might make him seem like he is an embittered, spiteful person, that is not quite true; those few people who still know Theris on a personal level know that his wrath is not a constant, and he can be quiet and contemplative at times when he is idle. He does not fight out of a bitter hatred against people like those who sacked his home and murdered his wife; indeed, he has accepted her passing years ago and put her memory to rest. Instead, he fights out of a sense of duty, to protect the commonfolk from harm.Category:Nightloom Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dunmer Category:Warriors